1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to heating and cooling systems, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, relates to an improved heating and cooling system utilizing solar, or other energy for a heat source, and a buried thermal unit for transfer of heat to the earth for storage and subsequent transfer to a heat pump which may be reversed, for heating or cooling a structure, a body of material, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the purpose of saving energy, it has been suggested that solar energy be collected and stored for later release and transfer to a structure to be heated. The storage means suggested usually comprise tanks of water or brine, or piles of rocks, or the like, through which fluid heat transfer pipes are run for ultimate transfer of heat to the building. Such storage means require a great deal of space, and are therefore, normally limited in size and capacity. This also limits the amount of time the heat can be stored, so that frequently the known systems are inoperative to deliver the required amount of heat.